Seiya and Usagi - A Revelation
by MiniRaye
Summary: After Seiya finds out about Chibiusa, his whole relationship with Usagi changes.. Can he ever replace Mamoru? Will he ever accept Chibiusa? Will Usagi.. ever love him? NOW FINISHED! ^^
1. Prologue

(Hey you guys, just a little note.. This is my first fan fic, and I've always loved the Seiya and Usagi romance.. but, I've always wondered what about Chibiusa? When would she be involved? In any case, this is what it's mainly about. And how Ami and Rei affect Taiki and Yaten. Enjoy! ^_~!)  
  


"You don't understand."

"What?"

"You only cause pain and suffering.. Sailor Moon."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't understand!"

"Exactly." Taiki and Yaten turned around, not giving a second look to the disgrace on the ground, bruised and blistered.

The two starlights walked off calmly, leaving Sailor Moon trembling on the ground, wounded from the last battle. She was sure that they were there to help her.. It seemed as if they were only a mirage. They came when hope was fading quickly, but disappeared just as quick as it came.

Sailor Moon was alone in this fight against an Animate. Her senshi weren't aware of the intense fight she was in. Still.. Their words.. They stung.

"Starlights.. Believe in me." Her tears dropped to her hands as she sobbed. "Mamo-chan. I need you now more than ever."

- - - -   


As Taiki and Yaten walked home to their apartment, they couldn't help but wonder if what they were doing was right. This thought has crossed their minds much too many times. From Ami, most of all, with her persistance. Taiki never has been able to turn his mind away from her. Her innocence and purity.. It blanketed him with the calmness of the sea.

"Yaten," Taiki murmured.

He looked up sadly, thinking only the same thing. "Hai."

"Sailor Moon.. Friend or foe?" He touched his chin intently, as he turned the key to unlock their door. "She confuses me. So sweet and innocent on the outside; yet.. I can't help but not believe."

Yaten nodded quietly. "It's true. Perhaps because.. Because.." Yaten shook his head in frustration. He clenched his fists in anger and stormed in the apartment, knowing that he was beaten at his own game.

Taiki stared off at Yaten, watching as he went immediately to his room. "Hai, Yaten. I don't understand either." His eyebrows furrowed together in wisdom, as he sat down on his couch. He stared off into space for several moments, letting his mind wander. He pounded his fist on the counter with fury. "Sailor Moon. Usagi. Who are you?!"

- - - -  


Rain started to fall, as both Taiki and Usagi looked out through their windows at the mournful night.

Seiya entered the apartment, drenched with water, his clothes sticking to him, in which he couldn't stand. "Gomen, Taiki. I'm late as always. This weather is slowing me down, I can't believe how --"

"Mm," Taiki responded with no emotion.

Seiya's usual optimism drained from his face. He took off his coat, and grabbed a nearby towel. "Ah, Taiki, what do you have on your mind this time, my friend?" He smiled a weak smile, as he sat beside his trusted companion.

"Seiya, you're getting the couch wet," Yaten commented, in his usual disgusted manner. He was thinking of other things, however. Primarily of this Rei girl. Her commitment to Sailor Moon; her honesty; her loyalty. To Yaten, she stood out most from the rest of the senshi. He shook this strange idea from his head, and focused at the moment. "Seiya, where have you been?"

"Just a walk. I stumbled upon a picture near Odango's house. Look," he showed the two men the photo. It was torn at the edges, and it was crumpled from the rain. Still, the faces were clear. It was a young girl with pink hair. Odangos in a strange, almost triangular shape. Her eyes were intense. The young girl was smiling sweetly with a straw hat on, and a balloon in hand. Seiya turned the photo over. Inscribed was, "Mama, don't forget me."

This photo piqued all of their interest. Different thoughts crossed all of their minds. The one in Seiya's, however, was most prominent. He stood up, and dropped the photo to the floor, as it fluttered silently. He walked over to the window quietly, and stared out the window. "My odango. You have a child.. I couldn't possibly think that you had any more secrets, Moon."


	2. A Missing Picture, A Found Friend

"They're just scum, Usagi-chan! It doesn't matter whether or not they come to school any more, they're just stuck up idols with a bad attitude. Why, if they were here, I'd give 'em a piece of my mind.." Makoto's fists clenched in anger.

"Mako-chan," Ami gave a warning glare, as she motioned towards Usagi. Usagi was depressed, and had her hands on her chin, as she stared off to space. They were all at Rei's temple, studying. Well, at least that was the intention of the whole gathering. Whether not it was followed through.. Well.. that's another story.

"Gomen," Makoto sighed, not really meaning it. "Usagi-chan. Lighten up. I'm sure that Seiya will see you sometime soon. You mean a lot to him, you know that?" she gave a reassuring smile, as Usagi turned her head towards her.

"You think?" Usagi's eyes started to lighten up.

"Oh please, Usagi-chan. Look at him. He's hung up on you, of course he'll find some way to visit!" Rei added with a bit of jealousy. "Besides, if he doesn't try to contat you any way, he's not worth it."

Minako nodded slowly. "She's right, you know."

Usagi started to smile, as she gazed at her friends. "My princesses," she thought to herself. "I love you all." All of a sudden, the brightest grin you could imagine came over her face. "You're right you guys! After all, how could Seiya resist such a beauty like myself?"

All of the friends groaned and rolled their eyes.

Usagi scampered off to her purse, to grab a candy or two. She reached into her bag, and pulled out her wallet. She turned through the flaps, but.. What.. No, it must have been misplaced somewhere. Usagi scrambled through her wallet, then through her purse. Tears welled up in her eyes as she searched even more frantically. "C'mon, c'mon.." she murmured, her eyes darting around with fear. With all her belongings spread out on the floor, she stopped. Tears dripped down her face in pain, as she sobbed.

Rei turned around quietly, sure that she heard something around the corner. "Be right back, minna."

She got up from the table and walked around the corner intently. She saw Usagi sprawled on the floor in depression. "Usagi-chan?" She ran towards her side. "What's wrong??"

Usagi shifted her eyes to her raven haired friend. "Chibiusa.. Her picture.. It's gone.." She snivvled sadly, as she showed Rei the empty pocket where the picture was once placed. "It was right here, I swear it was. It was a picture from the fair, Rei-chan.. It was when we won her the gold..fish.." She cried again, but very calmly. "Rei-chan.. It was my only picture of her."

Rei gave a smile that made Usagi immediately stop crying. "Usagi. I'm sure you just misplaced it somewhere in your room. I know how much you like replacing old pictures with new ones, and switching them all around. And if you want another picture of Chibiusa, I have one in my room, with everyone." She pat her back encouragingly. "Don't cry anymore. Everyone's waiting for you."

Usagi smiled a weak smile and hugged her beloved friend. "Rei-chan.. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rei's eyes filled up with tears, as she held her friend in her arms, in the dark corner, alone. "And I, without you.."


	3. Unexpected Guest

Back at the house of the Three Lights, everyone's mind was wandering. In the mind of Taiki, after seeing the photo, he rested on more of a logical guess. "Perhaps she adopted a child in need to fulfill some of her life," he thought quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted someone to adore and call her own." He nodded sternly. "Yes, that's got to be it. And once she realized she couldn't handle the pressure, she cracked and sent her back to the orphanage." He studied the picture with more intent, almost certain that his theory was correct.

Yaten, with his pride, thought to himself, "I never trusted that Usagi. Probably slept around the place, and got stuck with a child that she couldn't bare to abort." He chuckled. "Figures from such a irresponsible girl like herself. I can only image what was going through her mind, when she was messing around." He flicked his silvery hair back. "Slut," he murmured.

Seiya turned around, "What, Yaten?" There was a glint of curiousity in his eye.

Yaten blushed, and just waved his hands in front of him frantically. He replied frantically, "Nothing! Don't mind me!" A look of embarrassment washed over his face, as he just hid his face behind a nearby pillow, to discourage any suspicions from his friend, Seiya.

Seiya nodded quietly, as he leaned against the counter. An eerie thought crossed his mind, "Perhaps it's this Mamoru that's Odango's always whining about." He pouted, not pleased with this idea. "I wouldn't be surprised that someone would take advantage of such a pretty girl like herself. But Odango to give in? Never. She knows the consequences of being a mother, she's a sensible girl.." He sighed, starting to become frustrated with his thoughts. He wanted to find out what was going on with this pink haired girl, and his Odango. He smiled.. "Yes. My odango."

- - - -  


*ding dong*

The girls looked around at each other, confused as to who would be at their door. "Should we go answer it?" Minako wondered. "It's dark out, and I heard that there's some evil man on the loose that escaped from prison!" Her eyes filled with fear, as she clutched onto Makoto.

The girls tensed up, only imagining the peril that they might have to go through.. Yes, they could all picture it now. An evil man, with a rusty chainsaw and a gun! Of course! And he would have a patch over his left eye, hiding his past from all to see.. He would be a strong, muscular man, of course, ready and willing to throw each and every one of these girls against the wall without a second thought. Without any other thought, they all yelled with a tremble of fear in their voices, "Rei-chaaaann!!"

Rei appeared out from the hallway, with Usagi right behind her. "Hai?"

Ami smiled a forced grin and said, "Someone's at the door." Lightning striked outside, causing the three girls to jump, as Rei and Usagi exchanged curious glances.

Rei shrugged and headed towards the door. Minako, Makoto and Ami trembled with fear, as each of them prayed to send their good friend Rei-chan to heaven once the maniac killer on the loose will tear her up to shreds.. Before Rei opened the door, Minako whispered, "God bless you, Rei-chan."

Rei turned back with suspicion, as she swung open the door. A shriek escaped Rei's throat, as she disappeared behind the hallway wall leading towards the door.

The three girls blinked in unison, and budged towards the door in terror. "Do you think he got her?" Ami whispered, with a tremble.

"Of course. She's too small to defend herself," Makoto replied with a sense of firmness.

And behind the wall wasn't a crazed killer; nor a mad man with a rusty chainsaw and a black patch. Rather.. it was someone they knew all too well. But.. why here? Why now?

Usagi's eyes filled with happiness and questionment as a grin came upon her face.. At first a squeak came out of her voice, but then it was clear.. "Chibi.. usa?"


	4. Rei's Dangerous Insight

Usagi's eyes filled with wonderment. "Chibiusa, is that really you?"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and said with a sarcastic tone, "You still haven't changed, have you, Mama?"

Usagi burst into tears and scrambled over to hug her daughter. They embraced for several seconds, the other girls just staring, confused as to why Chibiusa returned. They all agreed later on that they were most definitely meant to be mother and daughter. Although they seemed complete opposites, their hearts are identical of gold.

Rei closed the door behind her, and came to see what was happening. She had a weak smile on her grin, hoping to encourage Usagi, but as well, had her suspicions as to why Chibiusa came back.

"I don't mean to sound rude, hon, but why are you back?" Minako asked. Her eyes were bright and joyous.

"Minako-san!" Chibiusa ran from Usagi's arms, and into Minako's. They all went into a big group hug. Except for Rei, who was standing by the hallway entrance. As they released from their hug, Chibiusa shrugged carelessly. "Oh, to be honest, I'm not too sure, myself. All I know is that I was sent here because there was going to be some change.. Like a potential, change, I mean."

Ami's eyebrows knitted in thought. "Like what?"

Chibiusa pouted, trying to remember. "Something like a situation will come where Mama's gonna have to choose between the future given to her, with me and Papa; or an alternate lifestyle." Everyone could tell that Chibiusa, herself, didn't quite understand. "If she chooses the different path set before her, then she wouldn't be a senshi, or a Moon Princess, and none of you will be her princesses. Something like that."

Makoto blinked several times. "This is serious!"

Ami nodded in agreement. "It must be if Chibiusa-chan must be sent back. Maybe as a reminder for Usagi-chan?"

All five heads turned towards Usagi, who was nibbling on her fingernail. "I don't like the sound of this, minna." She chuckled uncomfortably. "But I'll make the right choice, ne?"

The girls looked at one another in curiousity, while Rei just stood. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked onto Usagi. Her eyes jolted open when she knew. She saw a glimpse of the future with her intution right then, and she saw. Rei bit her bottom lip with anxiety. "Usagi-chan," she thought to herself. "This might just be the most difficult decision you'll face yet."

- - - -  


"I'll be back in a second," Seiya murmured, as he waved his hand behind him, as he head for the door.

Yaten and Taiki sat up straight in their couch. "But you just came back!" Yaten commented in frustration. "We need to work on those songs to contact our princess! I think that the time is coming near, Seiya."

Taiki narrowed his eyes on his friend. "You're not going to visit Usagi, are you?"

Seiya stopped in his tracks and looked back at the two men on the couch. "I'll be back soon. Ja ne." Before he heard any more protests, he closed the door lightly behind him, and stared out before him. He shook his head and chuckled. "What a rural planet this is." He stepped off the driveway, and started jogging, shielding his head from the pouring rain. He knew this route all too well, and it seemed as if this was the most important time that he travelled it.

As he arrived to his destination, he cleared his throat, and just stood at the doorway. He pouted, rubbing his chin. "What do I say?" he thought. "I just can't ask her if she has a daughter, that's for sure." He shrugged, and decided to act on his gut feeling. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He rang again. "That's odd," he thought. As he was turning around, he noticed a note taped onto the door. It read: "Mama, Papa, I'm off to Rei-chan's house to study. Be back at ten! Bye! -Usagi". Seiya tapped his foot in frustration. He hadn't the slightest clue where to get to Rei's house. He started walking off the driveway, when he caught a taxi in sight. He whistled for it, and it arrived next to him. He cautiously climbed in.

"Where to, son?" the taxi driver asked.

"A Miss Hino Rei's house..?" he asked with a slight bit of anxiety. He hoped that this man knew who Odandgo's friend, Rei, lived.

"Ah, the shinto priestess? Right away."

Seiya sat back in the seat, a little surprised. "A shinto priestess," he thought to himself. "Impressive. I'm sure Yaten would get a kick out of that.."

Moments passed, and it seemed as if he would be stuck in this taxi cab forever. As he stared out the window at the downcast weather, he sighed. "Princess."


	5. Makoto's Dare

(Just a quick note.. I'd like to thank everyone for their optimistic reviews. I wouldn't be writing this fan fic withour your encouragement. ^_^!) 

Back at the apartment, Yaten and Taiki simply sat on the couch in shock. Taiki's eyes stared off where Seiya had just been, his mouth slightly gaped open from Seiya's rude farewell. He loved Seiya as a brother, and only wanted the best for him. Sure, he may come off as over protective and very frank, but he only did it for the best of Seiya. He honestly didn't dislike Usagi. A weak smile blanketed his face, as he thought of this. Usagi was the one girl that once made him laugh. Though, if Seiya got involved with her, only the worst can happen. "My, what a troubled web we weave," he commented, as he turned to face Yaten.

Yaten's intense green eyes looked into Taiki's as he understood. He, too, loved Seiya, perhaps even more than himself. Usagi, he found, was a bother, but he can't deny not enjoying her company. She was light hearted, and although he put on the charade of being annoyed at her perkiness, it lightened his heart. Her friends were glorious as well. Ami, with her intelligence. He chuckled to himself, as he realized she would be a challenge for Taiki. Makoto with her firmness and strength. Minako with her love of life, wishing to live every moment to the fullest. And Rei. Beauty surrounded her as if it was her natural state. Her violet eyes were windows to her soul, and all he saw was mystery. She was the one senshi that he couldn't figure out. He blinked several times, as he looked at Taiki. "We should go."

Taiki cocked an eyebrow, as he slowly replied, "Where to?"

Yaten smirked and flicked his silver hair from his face, revealing his trouble making ways. "The temple. We have some party crashing to do." His eyes lit up, wondering who would be there. Perhaps.. Rei?

Taiki sighed and drooped his head, his grin hidden from Yaten's sight. Perhaps Ami would be there.. "Studying as always, I suppose", he thought to himself. "Hai, Yaten. Let's go."

- - - -  


As the girls sat in silence, none of them not quite sure what to say, Chibiusa turned her head to Rei. "Rei-san.. You haven't even said hello to me yet." Sorrow filled her eyes, as she bit her bottom lip in anxiety. "I hope she's happy to see me," she thought to herself. "Perhaps she wished I wasn't here to cause so much trouble.."

Rei forced an authentic smile on her face, and bent down to her knees. "Chibiusa-chan. I was just waiting for all the girls to stop smothering you, so I can have you all to myself." Her arms outstretched to embrace Chibiusa, who immediately ran to her. Rei picked her up in her arms. "This is right," she thought to herself. "Chibiusa is right. Mamoru is right. The path set before Usagi-chan is wonderous. How could she possibly think about leaving it behind?" She slowly put Chibiusa down, only seeing her eyes red, from trying to hold in her tears. Before Chibiusa released her grip, she whispered into Rei's ears, "I've missed you most of all, Mars."

Rei let her go, to skip off to the other girls, as she stood back up, looking through the window at the downcast evening. She bit her lip, containing her tears, promising herself she wouldn't cry. Rei genuinely loved Chibiusa. She would see to it that she wouldn't be a simple memory.

Minako grinned from the other end of the room, and sat up straight. "Hey you guys, let's lift some spirits, shall we? Let's play some games!" A devious look came upon her face. "Who's up for some truth or dare?" The girls looked around nervously, all of their worries automatically lifted from their shoulders.

All six girls nodded in unison, as evil glints flickered in their eyes. They squealed with delight, as they sat around in a circle, all of them willingly leaving their homework behind. Even Ami, who had all the studying done for the night, was up for some fun and games.

"So who wants to go first?" Minako asked, eyeing everyone suspiciously. "Ooo, this should be fun," she thought to herself. "When was the last time we all got together like this and had a good time?"

"I'll go!" Chibiusa declared, raising her hand, as if she was a student in a classroom. "Hmm.. Mako-san!"

Makoto raised her eyes at Chibiusa, and commented, "Dare me."

Chibiusa rubbed her hands together evilly, as lightning striked outside. "Very well. Mako-san.. I dare you to run around Rei-san's temple naked!" The girls burst out laughing, while Makoto turned a crimson red.

"But it's raining, and I'll get soaking wet!" Makoto protested, hiding her embarrassment from her friends.

Chibiusa shrugged. "You should be glad that it's raining and it's dark, so that no one will see you!"

The girls stared at Makoto, waiting to hear her response.

Makoto laughed and replied, "Well, if you put it that way!" She got up from the circle and retreated to the hallway quickly, eager to get this horrible dare over with. She stripped carefully, leaving her garments just outside the door. She was glad that it was spring, giving a warm sensation in the air. She had danced in the rain before, but never nude.

She opened the door, and closed it behind her quietly. She peeked from the corners of the temple, searching for any movement, or sign of life. None whatsoever. She grinned, and frolicked around the temple in a joyous mood, the girls staring out from the window, pointing and laughing at the natural Makoto. It almost seemed as if she was enjoying herself! She ran around the temple, feeling the rain drip from her curves naturally, and she felt that she was in touch with nature. The earth was a carpet for her feet, and the rain, her clothes. She did one last round, as she stopped dead in her tracks, just in front of the doorway. There stood Seiya, his jaw open, staring at Makoto with a taunting look in his eye.

"Why, Makoto-chan, I never knew you were so beautiful," he mumured, entranced by her natural state, approaching her slowly, as the rain dripped from his face.

Makoto blushed, and hid behind some bushes. "Stay away from me, or else I'll.. I'll.. I'll hit you with this stick!" And with that, she grabbed a stick laying on the ground, and threatened it with Seiya.

Seiya laughed and went to the front doorway. He picked up her clothes, and handed to her in a gentle fashion. "Here you go, spunk."

Makoto grabbed the clothes in relief, and thanked Seiya. As she dressed, Seiya turned around like a gentleman, not even stealing a glance at her body. Makoto noticed this, and smiled. "Arigatou, Seiya-san. I appreciate it. Please don't tell the girls about this, or I'll be humiliated forever!"

"We won't," two voices echoed from behind her. Makoto shrieked, as Seiya and the other two men laughed hysterically. It was Yaten and Taiki, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "How long have you been there?!" Makoto demanded.

"Long enough to have a nice show," Yaten replied, clutching his stomach from laughter.

Makoto stepped up to him, and slapped him across the face. "Hentai." Yaten continued to chuckle, as Taiki met up with Seiya.

"What are you doing here?" Seiya asked, relieved that Taiki wasn't there to lecture him.

"Just thought we'd have a little fun too," he replied, a slight grin drawn on his face.

Yaten just continued to snicker, as he caught up with Taiki and Seiya, and Makoto entered the temple.

"Where did you go these past few minutes? We were starting to get worried," Usagi's voice filled the hallway, as her footsteps neared the four figures, dripping with water. "Seiya?"

"Odango!" Seiya grinned. "We just thought we'd spend a little quality time with our favourite girls!"

Taiki and Yaten simply rolled their eyes, and squeezed their hair to dry it.

"Hey, that's my clean carpet that you're soaking up," Rei bitterly commented. She crossed her arms furiously, as she looked at the four of them crossly. "I have some extra clothes for all of you, so just sit tight." She walked off to another hallway, as Yaten's eyes followed her. Her body, her curves, her movement. All so gracious.

Seiya started to chuckle, as he waved his hand in front of Yaten's face. "Earth to Yaten, come in," he laughed.

Yaten shook his head, and realized that Seiya was looking at him with a smirk drawn on his face, and Taiki with just a raised eyebrow. "She has a nice house," he shrugged, hoping that it'll cover up what he just felt.

Rei returned, giving them each a towel and spare clothes. "Here you are all, I just sincerely hope that you won't get these all dirty like you did to my once spotless floor." She looked down at their feet in regret. Makoto's toes were full of mud, and the Lights' shoes created wet footprints. "Mako-chan, take the bathroom; Seiya-san, take the room to the right; Taik-san, take the room to the left; and Yaten-san, you'll have my bedroom." The bodies scrambled off to the rooms, as Yaten studied Rei's chamber. Her walls were painted a dark scarlet, and there were a few laterns hanging from the ceiling. Her bed was in the center of the room, which was a large double bed. Above the bed was a shelf, that had her many photos and pictures and memoribilia of her family and friends. To the right, was her large desk, and to the left, her closet. Yaten studied the picture on her desk, which was a picture of her and Usagi. "Kawaii," he murmured softly. He slowly undressed, and slipped into the new clothes that he was received. They were loose fitting and comfortable, and Yaten hadn't dressed so casually in his life. He stayed in her room a little longer, until Seiya knocked on the door, and opened it. He, too, was dressed in a sweatshirt and some baggy shorts. "Are you coming, Yaten?"

Yaten nodded, and left his clothes in her room purposely, having the intention of coming back later on in the evening.

When they all arrived, Usagi beamed at Seiya. "Seiya, I'd like you to meet Chibiusa. Chibiusa, this is Seiya. He's a close friend of mine, and I'm sure you two will get along just great. After all, you're both bitter and sarcastic, and enjoy making fun of me," and with that final note, she gave a sour look.

Seiya stared at Chibiusa for a bit, while Chibiusa just stared back. "So this is the girl that was in the picture.." Seiya bent down and smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Chibiusa." He rubbed his chin intently. "Chibiusa. What an interesting name. What does it mean?"

Chibiusa smiled, as she neared him with such innocence, that Seiya couldn't help but immediately like her. She had the same effect on him as did Usagi. "What does it mean? Oh, I understand what you're asking," she responded. She cleared her throat. Then she curtsied, and looked up at Seiya.

The Three Lights, looked at her in a bemused fashion, waiting to see this adorable little performance.

"My name is Chibiusa. Short for," she made distinct eye contact with Seiya, "Chibi Usagi."


	6. An Innocent Game of Truth or Dare.. Rig...

Seiya's eyes widened from the little girl's response. Sure, he had predicted this all along, but it was just as much of a shock as it ever could be. Seiya looked up at Usagi, who turned several shades of red. "Odango," he commenced, straightening up, "Is this little girl your daughter?"

A silence hung over the room, lurking on top of each of their shoulders. Each and every person in that room was anxious to hear what Usagi would say.

"Seiya," Usagi murmured, as she drew closer to him. Yaten stepped in front of Seiya defensively, his eyes buring into hers. Seiya shook his head at Yaten, and gently pushed him aside. "Seiya," Usagi continued. "You know I'm Sailor Moon. There's another secret I have though."

"Usagi!" Minako declared, clutching Usagi's shoulder in warning. Usagi looked back at her blonde haired friend, her eyes hopeful and trustworthy. "No, Minako-chan, I've been hiding too many secrets already." Minako slinked off, standing by her friends. They all look concerned, though Rei looked squarely into Usagi's eyes. "Usagi," she thought.

As if Usagi could sense Rei's thought, she thought back, "Don't worry, Rei-chan. It'll work out fine." There was some sort of telepathic connection between those two for those quick seconds. Rei nodded and smiled to encourage her.

"Seiya," Usagi started again. "Not only am I Tsukino Usagi; I'm Sailor Moon. Not only am I Sailor Moon, I'm.." she paused, as The Three Lights hung on her every word. "I'm the Moon Princess."

Seiya's eyes widened even more, as Yaten and Taiki gasped. Yaten put one hand on his silver hair, and Taiki rubbed his chin.

"Chibiusa," she continued, "Is my daughter sent from the future."

Seiya looked down on Chibiusa, who had those gleaming pair of red eyes. So many thoughts and emotions brewed in his heart right then, but for some strange reason, he was even more compelled to her.

No wonder he was attracted to Usagi," Taiki thought to himself. "She's a princess, like our Kakyuu."

Yaten just shook his head in disgust. "How can she handle being a princess, when she can't even handle her own damn romantic life?"

Seiya kneeled down to Chibiusa once again, as she awaited his reaction. He smiled, and Chibiusa instantly liked him, strangely enough, the same way as she loved Mamoru. "Oh Chibi Usagi. You have a mighty fine life to live." He chuckled as he patted her head.

"What am I, a dog?" she grunted, as Yaten burst into laughter, lifting the silence from the room. Everyone erupted into laughter, except for Seiya, who simply stared at the mother and daughter. There were many things he had to straighten out. And it wouldn't be an easy task.

* * * *  


"Oh, you're a sinister one," Taiki commented, as he got up from the circle, and clucked around like a chicken, with a sock hanging from his nose. The group burst out laughing, Yaten and Seiya the most, cheering him on. They were back in their game of Truth or Dare, though the girls had to explain to the Three Lights how to play. They weren't familiar to the game, though Seiya was the first one who was excited to join in. Reluctantly after, Yaten and Taiki decided they might as well. "What am I doing?" Taiki mused, as he looked in the mirror across the room, with a sock dangling from his nose. "I've never felt this way before." He looked at Ami, who politely covered her mouth as she laughed. This brought a grin to his face, and continued to cluck around.

Minako chuckled as she shook her head in satisifaction. "I warned you I have the best dares," she said, as she winked at Taiki. "Now it's your turn, Taik-san."

"Ami-chan," he remarked, her eyes gleaming up at him. She hadn't been chosen as one of the victims yet, and he was curious. He sat cross legged across her, as Seiya and Yaten stared at him with smiling eyes.

"Truth," she quietly replied, as the group groaned. "What a dull girl you are," Usagi commented, though she nudged her in the ribs playfully.

"Truth it is," Taiki echoed, as he crossed his fingers carefully. Her eyes were beautiful, he thought. Unlike the other girls, there was something more to her, something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He remembered that time when she had been rambling on about romance, while he stuck to science. He couldn't understand her then, and he still couldn't know. "Ami.. What do you really think of me?"

Seiya and Yaten's jaw dropped in unison, as the girls smirked in Ami's direction. They all had their suspicions about the blue haired girl being attracted to her intelligent match. Rei had teased her about it earlier that evening, and Ami became very defensive about it. When she had retreated to the washroom, the girls all gossiped playfully about how they would make the cutest couple.

Ami turned scarlet red, as she looked down bashfully. "What do I say?" she thought to herself. She wouldn't lie to him, it was against her moral values to lie to someone about anything, even if it might be for the best. Sure, she had played this thought around in her minds as she slipped into bed at night, and had still not recovered a true answer. At least, she wouldn't admit to the one that came to mind. "Taiki-san. To me," she started, "You are a talented musician. Your intelligence is astounding and you seem to have been my match at school lately." She giggled softly. "Your music really does come from the heart. And although you may seem rather cold on the outside, I know you have a warm heart." She had another thing to add, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud.

Taiki smirked and was pleased with this answer. "Arigatou," he smiled, as he wondered what this girl meant to him. Her answer was not what he was looking for, but he didn't want to push on, making her uncomfortable. That would have to wait for a later time.

"Hmm, my turn, right?" Ami asked. Usagi nodded beside her. Choosing her victim carelessly, she chose the first person in sight. "Seiya!"

Seiya was pleased that someone finally had chosen him, as he had waited in this game, his heart beating quicker as it was time for someone to choose their victim. "Give me a dare." Yaten nudged him in the ribs, and it felt like old times. "Hai Yaten," Seiya thought, "I remember fun and games like this as well."

"Very well," Ami pondered, rubbing her chin intently. "I dare you to play around with Usagi-chan's hair, and make it all nice and pretty." The girls giggled in laughter, as the Three Lights just rolled their eyes pathetically.

"What an easy dare," Seiya thought to himself. He crawled over to Usagi, and caressed her hair. She looked up at him, as he neared her ear. "Your hair is a soft as a kitten's." She smiled, as she faced the rest of the group once again. Seiya carefully undid her odangos, as the fell to the floor. Yaten and Taiki gasped at the ressemblance of her to their Kakyuu. Seiya, too, was surprised, at how remarkable and beautiful she looked with her hair down. "Why don't you wear it this way, Odango?"

Usagi looked up at him playfully. "If I was to wear it this way, you couldn't call me Odango."

The girls exchanged uncomfortable glances, as they immediately started up a conversation to distract attention from the two. Taiki also sensed their hint, and played along, while Yaten just stared at the two. Taiki smacked his friend's arm, as he reluctantly started making small talk with the girls.

Seiya ran his long and slender fingers through her hair. "Your hair is beautiful, you know?" The blonde glimmered in the light, as the pitter patter of the rain echoed behind them.

Usagi closed her eyes, letting his smooth touches relax her. "Thank you," she replied.

Seiya played with her bangs, and tucked them behind her ears. Lastly, he put her whole hair up in a pony tail that was at mid length, and he stood back to admire his work. She was gorgeous. He smiled, as he nudged his two friends. The group stared at Usagi, as she just grinned, wondering what he did to her hair. "Is it nice?"

Makoto started laughing and said, "You look like a real princess, Usa-chan!"

Usagi giggled and went to the mirror. She admired her hair. Now that it was not in odangos anymore, it touched her ankles. "Kawaii!!" she shrieked and beamed at Seiya, who just shrugged, and went back to his place in the circle.

"Alright," Seiya said, his voice booming. He rubbed his hands together evilly, as he looked around. "Yaten!"

Taiki chuckled as Yaten's eyes lightened up. "Dare me, Seiya, and make it good."

Seiya winked as he already had in mind the perfect dare for his friend. He had his suspicions about a certain something, and wanted to play on them. "Yaten, I dare you to go in that closet," he pointed at the one around the hallway, "With Rei-chan for ten minutes." Yaten narrowed his eyes on Seiya, as he blushed. "Whatever you two do is your business, but I want details when we get back home."

Yaten looked over at Rei, who had a crimson colour on her face. Her raven black hair blanketed her shoulders, and her bangs covered her eyes, as she looked down on the floor. "Hai!" Yaten said, and grabbed Rei's arm. She looked back at the other girls in desperation. They just shrugged, while Luna winked at her from a nearby couch, listening to the whole game and conversation.

Yaten opened the door for Rei, as she stepped inside bashfully. She was nearly as tall as he was, but he still felt as if he was the masculine role; despite his natural form as Sailor Star Healer: a girl. He stepped in after Rei, and just then noticed how cramped everything was. There was barely enough room for the two of them, and he was sure that Seiya was aware of the fact that Rei would have to be leaning against him the whole time. Still, he enjoyed the beginning of it, as he slowly closed the door, catching a glimpse of Seiya's satisfied smirk. It was very dark in the closet, though there was a slight crack at the top, where light came streaming in. Consequently enough, it was on Rei's eyes, looking at him.

"So," Yaten started in an uncomfortable manner, which was quite unlike himself. "What am I doing?" he thought. "This isn't like me. I'm usually a proud guy. Why am I so uncomfortable and anxious around this girl?"

There was another light on the other side of the closet, that fell on Yaten's eyes, and she saw his beautiful, green pair. She giggled at his akward comment and just echoed, "So." "I've never been this close to him before," she thought to herself. "His warmth..."

"Her warmth.." he thought. Yaten slowly slid his arms around her waist, as she jolted up. She hid her head on the bottom of a nearby shelf, and groaned.

Yaten laughed, but as he, too, hit his head on it. As the two figures leaned in to comfort their heads, they jolted their eyes open, only to see how close they were. Rei leaned as far as back as possible, and strained to hear what was going on in the other room. There was laughter and talking, and she was relieved that they weren't listening in.

"What do you think those two are doing in there?" Minako wondered, smirking in a dirty fashion. "I just heard a couple of things knock down, I can only imagine what they're going to do next."

They group laughed nervously, as they looked back at the closet. "I don't think that Rei-chan would do anything," Makoto commented. "Although she just broke up with Yuuchiro --"

The girls gasped. "They broke up?!"

Taiki and Seiya raised their eyebrows. "Who's this?"

Usagi sighed. "Her boyfriend, or should I say, ex-boyfriend. He was the only guy that she was able to settle down with. Wow," she murmured, "If I had a penny for every guy she went out with in the past!"

Taiki turned his head to Seiya slowly, as a smirk came upon his face. "Yaten was like that to; never could go with just one guy.. Or girl.. Or.." Seiya scratched his head, as they all laughed, Chibiusa still not quite catching on.

Yaten once again gained his cool fashion in the closet, and smirked. [Her hair is as silky as a winter's first snow.] His arms slowly encircled her waist, as she tensed up. [Her eyes are an elegant shade of violet.. Strange, she looks curious, and almost scared.] His hands traced her back, as she quietly clenched her fists in anxiety. [And her lips.. oh, her lips.] Yaten slowly leaned forward, as he couldn't resist this throbbing pain anymore, and their lips met from his yearnful desire.


	7. Burning Desire

"So how long has it been, Rei-chan and Yuuchiro?" Seiya inquired, wanting to get more info on these two, and transfer it later on to Yaten.

"Hmm? How long?" Usagi laughed. "Forever!" Her friends giggled, as they all understood. "I'd probably say a good year and half or so. It's funny, really. Rei-chan absolutely despised Yuuchiro-san, and he immediately fell in love with her. Of course, she liked him too, but would never dare admit to it."

Makoto nodded and sighed. "It's a pity, really. They were so great together too. I enjoyed seeing Rei-chan settled down, you know?"

Ami agreed. "She's a special girl, and likes to keep her options open." She glimpsed at Taiki, who was only staring at her with smiling eyes and a crooked smile. She blushed, and looked the other way.

"Taiki, how long has it been?" Seiya asked, turning in his friend's direction. It seemed like an awful long time has passed with Rei and Yaten in the closet, and he wanted to find out what happened.

"Five minutes," Taiki replied, not quite sure what Seiya's plan was. Of course, he had a suspicion that he was up to something, but he would ask later on at home.

Back in the closet, Yaten kissed Rei's neutral lips. He released, realizing that Rei wasn't kissing back. He looked into her eyes, which were downward. "What an idiot I am," he thought to himself, as he backed as far as way as possible from Rei; being perhaps only an inch. He flicked his silver hair in his usual habit, and looked at the floor regretfully. "Obviously she doesn't feel the same way I do," he thought. "How could I have done such a foolish thing?" He looked at Rei's downcast eyes as he mumbled, "Gomen.."

Yaten's eyes turned back to the floor in disappointment, as Rei looked up. Without a moment's notice, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and her slender fingers stroking the back of his neck.

Yaten caught his breath in his mouth as her lips pressed against his in a hard force, while she played with his hair near the back of his neck. An excitement rushed through his body, as he kissed back yearnfully. The two were wrapped up in their kiss, Yaten with his hands rubbing her waist and back greedily, and her fingers clutching onto his shirt. They kissed with such passion, as if there was no tomorrow.

A rattle came from the closet, as they immediately stopped kissing, and the door swung open, revealing Seiya with a dirty look on his face. He had obviously caught them at an akward moment, for both their faces were bright red. Rei stepped out of the closet, as Seiya examined her. Her shirt was crumbled and slanted to the side, while her hair purposely covered her expression. Yaten stepped out afterward, with his hair all out of place, and his shirt in the same state as her's. As the stepped back into the main room, the girls looked up at them with anticipation. "So?" they questioned.

Yaten was prepared to gloat about his whole experience, when Rei commented just seconds before. "So what? Did you expect something to happen?" The girls' smirks disappeared. "Well, if you did, it didn't. We were merely cramped for space, and I couldn't wait until I got out of there." She intentionally avoided Yaten's confused glance. "Why is she lying about such a passionate experience we shared?" he thought to himself. He quietly slipped back into the circle, as Rei went to the farthest possible spot away from him.

Seiya nudged Yaten's ribs. "I would've thought you'd have enough courage to do something, after all those drooling stares after her."

Yaten swiftly turned around and glared into his eyes. He whispered in a hushed tone, "I'll tell you what really happened when we get home."

"Seiya, Yaten," Taiki started as he got up. "It's fine time that we left."

Seiya and Yaten got up obediantly as they headed to the rooms to retrieve their wet clothes. Yaten stopped in Rei's room once more and looked around. "Perhaps the second part of my plan won't be fulfilled.." he thought mournfully, as he picked up his clothes near the foot of her bed. "Yet."

- - - -  


As the Three Lights started to step out the door, Usagi stopped Seiya. They were alone in the front hallway, as the girls decided to give them some time alone, as did Taiki and Yaten. "Seiya," Usagi mumured, looking into his eyes. "I understand if you don't want to speak to me after learning about Chibiusa." She twidled with her fingers, as she looked outside, where the rain had stopped pouring. "She means a lot to me, Seiya, as I'm sure you know. We may not get along at all, but still. She's my daughter."

Seiya looked into her eyes sternly. "Is Mamoru the father?"

Usagi looked down at the floor in sadness. "Yes."

Seiya held back tears as he turned around and joined up with Taiki and Yaten. He gave one last glance at the temple. There, in the window, was a sad looking Chibiusa, her hands pressed up against it. She looked directly at Seiya, who couldn't even smile back.

- - - -  


"What fun!" Minako declared, rubbing her hands together happily, as she sat down on the floor again. "I wish we could do that again sometime!"

Rei closed the door quietly behind the Three Lights, stealing a glance at Yaten. He looked over his shoulder at her while walking with an emotionless expression, then looked back ahead of him. She stayed at the closed door a couple of moments afterward, trying to straighten out her feelings.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi called from the main room.

Rei bit her lip, hoping that she wouldn't cry. She then returned to the main room, a fake smile playing her lips.

"Did you have a good time with Yaten?" Makoto asked, winking in her direction.

"Of course not! It was a horrible. There was hardly any room, and I was pushed up against him the whole time." He looked at Luna's direction, who remained silent this whole time. Luna sensed that something happened in that closet, but wouldn't be the one to bring it up. She knew that if Rei wanted to talk about it, she would.

Minako sighed. "Oh, how I envy you, Rei-chan!" Her eyes turned into huge hearts. "How can you resist such a hottie! Just you.. and him.. in that closet.. alone.." she sighed dreamily, as she melted into a big puddle of romantic mush.

Rei got up, and left for her room, Luna following her at her feet. The girls didn't think much of it, and discussed some upcoming movie at the theatre. Rei sat at the edge of her bed, and sobbed. Luna sat beside her, and curled up on her lap.

"Oh, Luna," she whimpered. "You seem to be the only one I can talk to about Yaten-san.." She wiped her tears, as she looked down at Luna's understanding eyes. "I don't know how I feel about him. I mean, he kissed me in that closet, you know?" She carassed her burning lips. "I liked it."

Luna smiled and responded, "It's nothing to worry about, Rei-chan. I just don't want you to get involved with him because he's.." she corrected herself, "She's a Starlight."

Rei looked at her with glossy eyes. "I know." She looked up at the ceiling. "It's strange, you know. He's the complete opposite of Yuuchiro. Maybe I wanted a change." She looked down and stroked Luna. "Maybe that's it," she murmured.

- - - -  


Back at the apartment, the three men were curious about each other. They started off with Taiki. "So what's going on between you and Ami?"

Taiki looked at them both seriously, as he sat down at his usual spot on the couch. "Nothing. I'm just interested in the way she thinks, that's all. It doesn't go farther than that." His two friends didn't look convinced. "Besides, I don't even know why we went there in the first place. We're supposed to be keeping you away from Usagi, when suddenly we decided to join in." He looked down in shame. "What would the Princess think of us?"

Seiya looked at him in a confused manner. "What would the Princess think of us?" he echoed. "Taiki, she would be pleased to see us enjoying ourselves!" Taiki looked up at him, as Yaten grabbed a soda and sat beside Seiya. "I don't know how you two think, but the Princess wants us to have fun here on earth."

"That's not our mission!" Taiki shouted, reminded of the fact that he missed her so much.

"And our mission is to what? Find Princess Kakyuu and be utterly bored and depressed this whole time?!" Seiya leaned in, and calmed his voice. "Taiki.. what would she think of us then?"

Taiki sat back and sighed, knowing he was defeated. He didn't like the idea that the princess would look down on them, smiling, while they flirt with girls on earth. He knew that it was most probably true, though.

Seiya spun around and changed the subject. "And you and Rei? What happened there?"

Taiki lightened up, as his curiousity peaked. "Was it as Rei said?"

Yaten chuckled and shook his head. "Complete opposite, as a matter of fact." He laid the soda on the table, and placed his hands behind his head casually. "It was intense. I really don't know what made me do it, but I kissed her. And it didn't feel right. So I apologized, then she practically inhaled me moments later."

Seiya laughed and shook his head. "Girls. I'll never understand them."

Yaten looked at Seiya and questioned him about Usagi and Chibiusa. "Can you believe it? Usagi, a princess. The damn Moon Princess at that! With her own little daughter too." He sighed. "What do you think about it all, Seiya?"

Seiya looked back and stared at the ceiling. "What do I think?" he thought to himself. A solemn expression appeared on his face. "If only I knew."


	8. A Once Shimmering Ring

The next day, the Three Lights actually showed up at school. It had been a mighty long time since they decided to show their faces in the classrooms, ever since they found out who the senshi really were. It seemed as if their plan with finding Princess Kakyuu was much more important than anything else. It might have been, but Usagi and company still felt slightly neglected. However, when they saw their faces at school, their spirits lifted immediately. Out of the three, Seiya looked the most happy to be back. In fact, he turned around to look for Usagi, only to find her right in front of him. "Odango," he sighed under his breath.

Her hair was flowing in the wind, her bangs framing her ever so petite facial structure, her hands clasped together peacefully. There was a weak smile on her face, as she mumured, "Seiya." She ran to him, and placed herself in his arms, not really being conscious of what she was doing. Seiya held her softly, as the world around them seemed to disappear. "Shall we go to more of a quiet place?" he asked. Her warmth was calming, and she simply nodded. Seiya and Usagi left the two Taiki and Yaten bewildered and confused. Girls were starting to swarm around the two campus idols, while Yaten groaned at his fans.

Usagi and Seiya rested at a spot under a peaceful weeping willow. Usagi lay in Seiya's arm, as she leaned back on him, and his back was against the tree's thick bark. For a while, they said nothing, as Seiya stroked her hair, and Usagi played with his resting hand. "What am I doing?" she thought, as she felt at ease with him. "Almost like.. Mamo-ch.. Mamoru.." she wondered, as, for the first time, she didn't feel guilty with Seiya.

Seiya wondered to himself, "I still like her, despite Chibiusa." He chuckled to himself, thinking of the little spurt. Usagi looked up at him with questioning eyes, but he just smiled back. "No," he thought, "I don't like her." He carassed her hair once more. "I love her."

"Seiya," she murmured, almost sensing his thoughts.

"Hai, Odango," he responded absent mindedly.

"Seiya, I think I have something else to tell you," she whispered so quietly, Seiya had to strain to her hear.

He chuckled as he replied, "Oh, another secret?"

Usagi sat around, facing him seriously. The sun was just above them, sending down warm rays of light. There was a light breeze, giving just the perfect temperature. "I'm serious."

Seiya crossed his legs, and listened intently. "Go ahead."

Usagi looked down at her hands, and at the ring that Mamoru gave her. It was still resting on her finger, but it didn't feel right there. She slowly slid it off, and laid it beside her. "Seiya," she started. "I think I'm.." she hesitated, not knowing what she was doing. "I think I'm.. I'm falling in love with you."

Seiya looked up at her, his eyes starting to glisten. "Did you say what I think you said, Odango?"

She looked up at his face. "His eyes," she thought. "So beautiful."

Seiya smiled a very relaxing smile, and held her hands. He opened his mouth, about to send a reply, but..

"-- Seiya," a voice said behind him.

Seiya looked behind him, only to find Taiki and Yaten. "We have to go."

Seiya sighed and looked at Usagi thoughtfully. Her eyes were welling up with tears, as she saw him get to leave. "Ja ne, Odango. Don't shed any tears for me," he said, as he walked off with his friends regretfully.

Usagi watched as Seiya went off with Taiki and Yaten. "I'm not crying for you, Seiya," she thought, as she picked up the ring and held it in her soft hands. "How odd," she thought to herself, as she swirled the ring in her hands. "The ring seemed to have lose it's shine." A tear dropped onto the ring, and several more came after that, as she stayed seated near the forever weeping willow tree.

"Gomen, Seiya-san," Taiki said, as they left Usagi behind. "You talked to her, like you said you needed to, and we should leave before classes start."

Seiya nodded, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was still in shock of what he just heard from his Odango's sweet lips.

"Taiki-san!" a voice called behind him. He wasn't quite sure if he heard his name, but he looked back just in case. It was Ami. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Yaten and Seiya looked at their friend, and moved from hearing distance of the two.

"You better make this quick, I have an awful lot to do and --"

"-- I think I love you."

Taiki stared at this little girl in front of her. He was nearly towering over her, but she wasn't scared of him, but rather of his reaction. He saw her blue hair move softly in the breeze, as she held her back in her hands, her fists tightly clenched. He slid his finger across Ami's cheek, as she looked up anxiously. "Don't cry." He turn and left her there, unanswered and frankly, mad that he would leave her there, without an answer, but Taiki just joined up with his other two friends.

"What was that all about?" Yaten inquired, straightening his shirt out from the wind.

Taiki had an urge to turn back to steal a glimpse of the Mercury Princess, though he didn't dare to. "Nothing," he replied, as he stared off in the distance.

- - - -  


By nightfall, the Three Lights had prepared a new single to release soon, perhaps the greatest one yet. They were determined to reach their beloved princess, that they loved perhaps even more than themselves. Yaten sighed and stepped away from his keyboard, and slouched on the couch. "Good work, minna. We've acomplished a lot in one day."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. They all looked surprised, not expecting any visitors. Seiya answered the door, revealing a soaked Rei with a note.

Seiya grinned, and invited her in. He grabbed a towel nearby, and offered it to the cold and drenched Rei. "Arigatou," she said, and Seiya merely nodded.

Yaten was in his room, but she didn't have the intention to talk to him much. She was there to talk to Seiya and Taiki. As Seiya was about to get Yaten, she stopped him. "Actually, I came here to talk to you two."

They looked slightly shocked, but sat down on the opposite couch to listen in any case.

She cleared her throat as she looked at the two very calm men. "Seiya, Taiki, two of my closest friends are in love with you." They tensed up, feeling automatically uncomfortable with the subject. "I only hope that you feel the same way about them." She looked in Seiya's direction. "Seiya, I understand that you like Usagi-chan. I don't know if you actually love her, but you wouldn't believe how much she went through. I understand that you're still confused about Chibiusa, so that's what I'm here to clear it all up."

"Did she send you here?" Taiki piped up, curious as to who would put her up to this.

"No. I came here on my own," she replied calmly. "Seiya-san, as you already know, our Usagi-chan is the Moon Princess. All the senshi, including me, are her Princesses. However, on the Moon, a grave situation occurred." She looked down in shame, as memories came flooding back to her. "The Dark Moon Kingdom attacked with all their force and might. Our Queen Serenity, Usagi-chan's mother, sent all of us to the future, where we were to be reborn and without any memory." She looked up at the two men, her eyes glossy eyed. "Gomen, it's hard to talk about it.."

Seiya smiled at her, "I understand."

"Here, just think of your loves.. Ami-chan.. Usagi-chan.. And you'll see." Rei closed her eyes, focusing her energy towards the horrible situation. Taiki and Seiya did the same, and they saw the vivid battle. Prince Endymion and his generals, against Queen Beryl. They saw Queen Serenity, and how she gave her loved ones up selflessly. Then they saw how they all became senshi and found each other. Then how Chibiusa was sent from the future, and then the Wicked Lady stage; and still more, up to the present. Everything was from Rei's perspective, as she sobbed when seeing everything once again.

When the memory was all done, she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Seiya and Taiki with tear stained eyes. "It's like our planet," Taiki commented, suddenly feeling closer to Rei and the other senshi than he ever could've imagined before.

Seiya wiped his tear, as he understood as well. He could he ever doubt Chibiusa and Usagi, now that he saw everything? And how could Usagi forget her Mamoru, after all he's done for her, and replace him with himself, Seiya?

Rei understood what Seiya was thinking and said quietly, "She loves you, Seiya-san." She got up to leave, as the two gentlemen did as well, feeling drawn to her, after all she went through. "Please give this to Yaten-san, if you don't mind," she said, as she handed Seiya a sealed letter.

Seiya smiled and nodded. "For sure, Mars."

Rei grinned, and wiped the last of her tears. "It's been hard, but it'll all be for the best, right?"

Taiki nodded, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll let Yaten know all about everything."

Little did they know, that Yaten was crouched in a dark corner, listening and seeing all they did. He too, cried, which was shameful for him, as he wished he could've seen Rei one more time.. Strangely enough, when Rei had told Seiya and Taiki to think of their loved ones, Yaten automatically thought of Rei. "Does this mean something?" he wondered, as he drooped his head, and wiped his tear from his face. "I haven't cried for anyone but my princess," he whispered quietly. "You are a special one, Hino Rei."


	9. Goodbye, My Love

(**QUICK NOTE** The suffix "-chan" is used between close friends, or in this case of the chapter, for a use of endearment, or directed to their boyfriend.)

Everything after that was all shaded with gray. Their Princess Kakyuu had appeared, and left as quickly as she came. Their stomaches ached from sobbing so hard, and there was nothing left to do. Next thing they knew, there they were, in front of the magnificient Galaxia, along with the inner senshi; the outers in another room.

- - - -  


The outer senshi were trapped, watching the whole event on television screens, Haruka narrowing her eyes. "This is torture," she said in angst.

Michiru nodded as she crossed her arms. "This isn't a fair fight."

Hotaru slowly placed her hand into Haruka's, and Haruka was slightly surprised. "Oh, little one, don't be scared," she said with an encouraging smile.

Hotaru looked up at her with wide eyes. "How can I not? Our princess is in there, her life at risk."

Michiru looked at Haruka, while Haruka held Hotaru closer. "I know." She messed up Hotaru's hair in a playful manner. "I'll always be there for you, Hotaru, I'll never do anything to hurt you." Hotaru looked up at Uranus. And she believed.

Chibiusa gasped as she caught a glimpse of the battered Starlights and the senshi. "Is that.. Is that..?"

Setsuna nodded, as she pulled Chibiusa to her side in a motherly fashion. "Yes, that's Seiya, Taiki and Yaten."

Chibiusa slowly placed her hand to her mouth, as she knew that this is one of the strongest enemies they ever faced before. She turned to hug Setsuna, and buried her face into Pluto's skirt. "Will they.. be alright?"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged uncomfortable glances with Setsuna, anticipating what she would respond with. "We'll see, Small Lady." She looked up at the television sets with glossy eyes. "We'll see."

- - - -  


"What are you doing here?" Taiki hissed in the direction of the senshi, still bruised and blistered from Galaxia's blows.

Ami looked back at Taiki and replied, "To help." She smiled an encouraging smile, though Galaxia knocked her down swiftly and accurately. She had aimed for her stomach, and it had got her right on target. She lay on the floor, winded from the attack.

Star Maker, Taiki, ran to Sailor Mercury's side quickly. "Don't you dare touch this girl!" she threatened to Galaxia, who merely chuckled at the attempt to save her friend.

"Pathetic. All pathetic," she murmured, as she rested her hand on her head. "I can't believe I was even concerned about your strengths when Mamoru mentioned you."

Usagi's eyes glimmered as she echoed, "Mamoru?" Seiya, Star Fighter, looked at her bitterly, wondering what in the world Galaxia meant by this remark.

Galaxia smirked and said in a sour tone, "Ah, yes, you're close with this guardian of the Earth, aren't you?" She held his starseed in her hands, as she presented what had happened on the plane.

Usagi started to cry, but very softly, mourning for the man she was destined to live with forever. Seiya stepped up to Usagi, and placed her arms around her carefully. "Odango," she murmured, barely above a whisper.

Everything went so fast after that. All the Starlights knew was that Galaxia was becoming impatient with all the emotional events, and that she aimed to kill the three of them. Then, without a moment's notice, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei hurled themselves in front of the Starlights, shielding them from her wrath. It was a gruesome sound, everyone heard. Like a swift, deep knife swiped through someone's tender skin.

The senshi fell to the floor, their starseeds glowing on top of them. Usagi ran to Rei, as she cried for her to stay with her longer.

The senshi started to glitter, as they were slowly fading away. Taiki ran to Ami's side, and held her in her arms. "Ami," she sobbed, as her tears dropped onto Ami's suit.

Ami raised her arm, to caress Taiki's face, and whispered, "You never answered my question." She presented her with a weak grin, her eyes still full of wonderment.

Taiki looked down to her in amazement, replying softly, "Why did you do this? Why for us, after the way we treated you and Sailor Moon?"

Ami twitched from the pain, and clentched her hands in pain. Taiki held her hand, as she hoped this moment will never go away. "It's because," Ami started to answer. "It's because, Taik-san.. I love you." And with that final note, she rose to the air in beautiful sparkles, while Taiki grabbed the air greedily. Tears fell down her face freely, as she cried, "Ami-chan! AMI-CHAN!" She fell to her knees, burying her face into her hands.

Makoto and Minako were the next to go. Seiya looked at them with sympathetic eyes, as Makoto murmured, "Take good care of her, Seiya." Minako added quietly, "She's our beloved princess." They too, disappeared into numerous shimmers and glimmers, as Seiya bent her head down in depression, knowing that two of the most respectful senshi had been taken away.

All that was left was the guardian of Mars, Rei, held in Usagi's arms. Usagi cried, as she held her in her arms. "Don't go, don't leave me here.." She remembered that time, just a couple of evenings ago, when they were all gathered in Rei's temple.

[Usagi smiled a weak smile and hugged her beloved friend. "Rei-chan.. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rei's eyes filled up with tears, as she held her friend in her arms, in the dark corner, alone. "And I, without you.."] 

Rei twitched, and smiled, remembering that night as well. "You're such a crybaby, Usagi-chan, you'll never change."

Usagi hugged her friend, who was still there in whole, simply starting to fade away. "Rei-chan.. I need you, stay here with me.."

Yaten ran to her side, as Usagi slowly slid Rei into her arms, while she sat there beside the two. "Rei-chan," Yaten slowly whispered, as her eyes were starting to water up.

Rei slowly smirked, looking into her eyes. "If only this moment would last forever," she thought yearnfully, clutching to Yaten's hand, wishing not to leave.

"Don't go, Rei-chan," Yaten whispered under her breath, only loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Before I," Rei flinched again in the burning pain, "Before I go.. I want you to know I.. I.. I love you."

Yaten opened her eyes, as tears streamed down her face. "Rei-chan."

She started to glimmer, and fade away. "Usagi-chan, I believe in you. I know you won't let me, or the other senshi down. Remember that," she sighed. She then turned to Yaten. "Yaten.." she faded away slowly. "Yaten.. chan.."

She gasped as Rei disappeared, recognizing that Rei had called her Yaten-chan.. She sobbed as she held her face in her hands, wishing they had more time together.

Usagi just sat their in shock, in silence. Staring at the emptiness in front of her. "Rei-chan..." she quietly said, barely above a whisper. She pounded her fists on the floor. "REI-CHAN!" she shrieked, her sobs being caught in her throat. "Rei-chan, don't leave me.."

- - - -  


After all the outers had withered away amongst shimmers and shines like the rest of them, the Starlights and Sailor Moon had overcome Galaxia with all their force and might. It had been a glorious victory, and immediately, the Starlights' eyes filled with tears, as they saw all the senshi come back to life. As they were all standing in a circle, with Sailor Moon in the middle, Rei looked down at Yaten.. She winked, knowing that her princess would come through for them all. However, Seiya looked anxiously at Mamoru, this man that Usagi had talked days on end about, but then immediately stopped.

Mamoru approached Usagi to hug him, and she politely hugged him back, with no emotion, looking down at the weak StarFighter. Mamoru sensed something was wrong, and asked.

"Just shock," Usagi chuckled, trying to cover up her guilt.

- - - -  


It was sunset. The Three Lights stood before the group of senshi, wishing them well off for their journey to restore their planet with Princess Kakyuu.

Taiki slowly took Ami aside, as he stroked her hair between his long and slender fingers. Ami whimpered, knowing that he would be gone much too soon. "Ami-chan, I wish I had met you earlier."

She looked up at him with a know it all type of smile and responded, "But that's impossible, Taik-chan. Science doesn't turn back time." She had used his own statement against him.

Taiki chuckled and replied, "Romance works wonders."

Ami sighed, and buried her fast into his chest. "I'll miss you with all my heart."

"Don't," he murmured. "I want you to be happy here. Don't miss me. Just.." he tilted her chin up to meet his face. ".. remember me."

Ami sobbed, and clutched onto him, as they stood their for several more moments.

At that same time, Yaten was having a talk with Rei. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "So.."

Rei laughed, feeling a deja vu of the time they had in the closet together. "So," she responded, in a playful manner.

Yaten placed a crooked smile on his face, and whispered, "Is it true what you said?"

Rei looked up at him with questioning eyes. "When I said what?"

Yaten slipped his hands out of his pockets, and reached to grab her's. "That you love me."

Rei's eyes filled with tears, as she blinked them back in embarrassment. "Of course. I do now, and I will until the last ocean runs dry."

Yaten couldn't resist, and placed her scarlet lips on his, for one last passionate embrace.

Usagi pulled Seiya aside, far away from the hearing distance of her friends. "Seiya-chan, please don't go." She clutched his hands sadly, wishing to keep her there forever.

Seiya looked down, and realized that the ring that Mamoru had gave her wasn't there. "Odango, where's your ring?"

Usagi looked down in guilt and replied, "In my room somwhere." She looked up to meet his eyes again. "I don't love him anymore, Seiya-chan. I love you."

Seiya grinned a bright smile, as he looked down into her glossy eyes. He looked around, and his grin faded away. There was Mamoru and Chibiusa, playing around, seemingly in a game of tag. They were so perfect together. She giggled as he chased after her, obviously able to catch up with her, but letting her get away. Mamoru's eyes were filled with love of his daughter, and Seiya realized that he wouldn't give the world up for the relationship he shared with Chibiusa. "Seiya-chan?" Usagi interuppted his thoughts.

Seiya looked down in despair, as he would be regretting what he would say for the years to come and go. "Odango. I have to go." His eyes started watering up, but he knew that it was vital that he didn't show his emotional side right now.

Usagi looked at him with concerned eyes, and drew closer to him. "But.. I thought you loved me, Seiya."

Seiya looked off to the distance, at Mamoru and Chibiusa once again. He avoided her eyes by all costs. "Love can be very misleading at times, Odango." He swallowed down that lump in his throat, as he slipped his hands from her grasp. He knew what he was doing was for the best. There was no other choice; no other alternative.

He walked to his waiting Princess Kakyuu, as Usagi followed on a few moments later, obvious that she'd been crying with her bloodshot eyes. Yaten and Taiki joined up with Seiya, as they looked longingly at their loves, who only displayed a proud smile, masking their disappointment that they were to leave.

Princess Kakyuu gave a smile to the senshi and whispered, "Thank you."

She disappeared, as did Yaten and Taiki. Seiya was the last to go, as he gave one last look at Usagi. She was sobbing, looking at him with watered eyes. "You have a family, Odango," he thought to himself. "A man that loves you with all his heart and soul. And a daughter who will make a perfect addition to your family." He looked down and sighed. "It's not my place to destroy it." As he was prepared to disappear to his long journey, he gave one last look at Usagi. "I love you, Usagi-chan."

THE END


End file.
